


Breathing You In

by OverlordWaffles



Series: Drowning For Your Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, First Time, Injury Recovery, M/M, Profound Bond, Soul Bond, Topping from the Bottom, Wing Kink, Wingfic, trueform!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordWaffles/pseuds/OverlordWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never realized he was a man of faith until he woke from nearly drowning. Waking to see Castiel alive besides him, his walls crumble and he finally lets himself go, lets down his guard and heals their battered hearts with desperate words and touches.</p><p>Sequel to Drowning For Your Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing You In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karovie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karovie/gifts).



Cold. He felt so cold. He felt it in his bones, in his chest to the core, in his toes and fingertips. He felt it burning in his nose, clogging his ears, a lead weight in his chest. He felt so heavy, so, so heavy. His back was aching, and his wings were shaking against his back. 

His eyes flew open on a ragged gasp, twisting up and around in one wild jerking movement as realization crashed over him. 

“Shit! Cas, it’s okay, calm down.” Sam was suddenly in front of him, hands reaching for his shoulders. “Take it easy, you’re okay.” 

Pain rippled through his muscles, and his wings burned with agony. He wavered, arms giving out on him, collapsing him to the floor in front of Sam’s worried gaze. His vision danced and he let out a shuddering groan of pain. “S-s-sam…” A full body tremor coursed through him, making his batted wings flutter against his legs and what he realized now was a mattress beneath him. He frowned, trying to force his eyes open again, trying to understand where he was. He blinked in confusion as he saw the hardwood of the floor beneath Sam, but fluffy blankets tucked beneath him. “What…”

“Shh, sh. It’s alright, Cas. You’re alright.” Sam said with a gentle smile, “Shit, I was worried there for a minute.” He stood up quickly, moving around to Cas’ other side, scraping metal against metal. Cas’ mind reeled, disoriented by the noise until he turned his head towards where Sam had moved and saw the bright fire crackling there. 

He blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend, it taking him longer than he wanted to admit to realize there was in fact heat coming from the red embers and crackling yellow flames. Sam nursed the fire back to life with another piece of wood, stepping nimbly over something on the floor by the edge of the mattress. 

Curious, and feeling more conscious with each passing moment, Cas pushed himself up onto his elbows, peering over the mass of blankets one of his heavy wings was draped across to see a pale hand hanging off the edge of the mattress, on the floor, soaking in the heat from the fire. Frowning, Castiel turned his head to look down at his own arms, seeing two trembling hands in front of his face. Not his then. He turned again, staring hard at the pile of blankets pressed to his side, realizing with delayed understanding who that hand belonged to. 

“S-sam!” He twisted to find Sam sitting in a rickety armchair near their feet. “D-d-dean-” His words still chattered from him, an ache radiating through his chest and to the tips of his fingers where feeling was slowly returning. 

“Stubborn fool nearly drowned getting you out.” Sam said with a twitch of his jaw, eyes flashing before calming. “You must not remember, then.” Sam shook his head. “He got you out, swallowed a bucket of ice water doing it. He managed to give you CPR. By the time I got to the two of you, you were spitting up water and clutching Dean under your wings, curled over him. You were awake for maybe a minute when I got there, you passed right back out. Shit scared the crap out of me, man. Thought I’d lost both of you.” 

“H-he’s okay?” Cas blinked from Sam to the form under the same covers he was half twisted into. There were layers upon layers of blankets and comforters surrounding them, disrupted from his crude awakening, the tips of some sheets clinging to his feathers where they’d covered them moments ago. The abused muscles twitched at the realized cold and he let out a little whine as the feathers trembled. 

Sam was up in an instant, draping two layers of blankets across his aching wings. “Yeah, he’s okay. You both nearly got hypothermia. By all accounts you should both be popsicles right now. When I tried moving you guys, your wings were hot to the touch, radiating warmth into the both of you. They kept you guys alive long enough for me to get you here.” He nodded towards the form that was Dean buried in layers of blankets. “Your left wing keeps curling around him in your sleep. Spared me doing the whole naked chest to chest thing. Woulda been hella weird for you both to wake up with me naked between you both.” He laughed lightly.

Cas furrowed his brow, staring at his wing where it rest across Dean. He hadn't even realized he’d settled it right back over his form after twisting around in his initial wake up panic. He let out a tired sigh, moving closer to the other male, draping his arm over Dean’s back. He cocooned them in with his wing as he settled his head on what he thought was Dean’s shoulder, silently sending praise to his father for sparing Dean, for giving them both a second chance. He fell asleep like that, unaware of the tender smile on Sam’s lips as he went back to reading up on some local lore. 

\---

Waking, Dean felt the muscles throughout his back and shoulders spasm with raw pain, a shudder radiating through his entire body. He blinked open reluctant eyes to find blackness around him. He felt the heat of his own breath panted back on his own face, and the weight of the blankets around him, a soothing warmth radiating from an extra heavy weight over his shoulders and around his side. 

He felt something shift against his hand, exposed to dry heat outside the realm of the blankets, eyes flying open as he recognized the strange, silky texture. He turned his palm and latched on without a thought, startling a small gasp from the figure at his back and a full body shift of warmth away from his back. Moaning the loss, he quickly let go, twisting towards the moving heat and digging his face free of the layers of blankets with a desperate whine.

The light from the room around him made him squint and blink rapidly to adjust, settling finally on sparkling blue staring back at him, wide eyed. He didn't even hesitate, his mind catching up with him only after he’d smashed his lips to Cas’ and dug his fingers into the wild locks of hair sticking up in every which direction. 

Cas’ groan filled his mouth sweetly, an inexperienced tongue meeting his with each sweep of Dean’s desperate kiss as his fingers scrabbled, pulling him closer. He kicked recklessly at the sheets around him, freeing his legs of a layer that separate their two form, conveniently naked. Dean didn't pause to collect his thought, fueled by a sort of desperate panic and need that had haunted his dreams. He dragged Castiel closer, pulling one of his hips over to straddle his hips, fingers grasping at equally matched flesh, feeling heat radiating from their lengths into his palm as he grasped them both firmly. 

He swallowed Castiel’s desperate whine, free hand sliding down the angel’s side and to his back, fingers brushing through the tips of soft, undamaged feathers. A ragged moan broke their kiss at last as Castiel writhed on top of him, lust clouded blue eyes blinking down at Dean in amazement as he braced himself over the hunter’s form. “D-Dean-” 

Dean hardly let the sound escape Cas’ lips before he was pressing into that spot again, slick oil coating his fingers with an aromatic scent hitting Dean’s senses hard, making his body feel electric all over. 

“Dean!” Castiel gasped this time, body and wings shuddered over top of him, disrupt sheets still clinging to the arches of black bones. “D-dean.” He panted down to the other man, eyes electric and beautiful. Dean was lost in how stunningly alive they were. Open and dilating more and more each second.

“Can’t lose you again, Cas.” He whispered, twisting his fingers in a tight, sudden grip, grinding them them together as he pressed into slick oil once more, coating his fingers. “Every time, it’s too much.” Dean panted against trembling lips, dragging another helpless mewl from Castiel’s beautifully pale lips with a glide of his fingers down, to his ass, and across his entrance with confidence. He pressed one finger in to the knuckle, feeling the flutter of Castiel’s body around his digit as he let out a little whine of want, surging into devour Dean’s mouth in return. His hands scrambled at Dean’s shoulders and sides, alternating between keeping him elevated off of him, and sinking closer to him with each movement. 

Hearing not complaint from the Angel, no words of disapproval, Dean confident thrust his finger in to the last knuckle, swirling it inside of him and coating him with the natural oil dribling down from his wings. He pressed in a second with a twist of his hand between their bodies, marveling at how hot and how alive they felt in his damaged palm. He devoured Cas’ groans of pleasure, pulling his fingers free to glide them back up Cas’ arching back and to the base of his wings once more, pressing into the little bundle below the stretching giant’s roots, coating his fingers again and eliciting a full body shudder from Castiel once more. 

“Want you, Cas.” He panted into his best friends mouth, tears stinging his eyes at the rushing emotions flooding him. Arousal and need, desperation and pleasure every time he felt those inexperienced lips bit into his lower lip, tongue desperately dancing with Dean’s. “Need you.”

He twisted in three fingers, stretching and thrusting, swirling the oil in deep and then finding that little bundle, circling it once before pressing down hard. Castiel sobbed with pleasure, blunt nails scratching at Dean’s shoulders as he threw his head back, wings twitching wildly across his back as he caught his breath and turned wide blue eyes down to Dean once more. 

“P-please, then-” Castiel laced his fingers in to Dean’s hair, pressing their foreheads together. “Ask me to stay this time.” 

“Stay.” Dean choked out instantly, flush burning his cheeks a deep red as he felt those elegant fingers cup his cheek and wipe away the tears he didn't realize were there. “Please, stay with me, Cas. I can’t….I can’t do this without you.” 

Cas’ smile was glorious, blue crackling with a sort of electricity that filled the air around them, making goosebumps rise all over Dean’s body. Dean sucked in a startled breath as he saw those mighty black wings spread wide behind slender shoulder, stretching to fill the space around them completely, patches healing before his eyes, bones and feathers reforming and healing. Dean hardly realized the angel was moving Dean’s hands, pushing them gently to his hips before taking Dean’s cock in hand, bringing his weeping head to his stretched hole and sinking down.

Dean felt fire in his veins, chasing away the last of the chill clinging to his bones, felt fireworks explode behind his eyes as he trembled on a gasp, fingers digging into slender hips. He starred in dazed amazement as Castiel used those mighty wing to rock down onto him, to punctuate each thrust of his hips down to swallow Dean completely. 

“All you had to do was ask.” Castiel panted, cheeks spotted with pink as he rode Dean with an all consuming intensity that had Dean clinging desperately to reality and slender hips as he was flooded with sensations he’d never felt before, Castiel’s grace dancing through his body as their bodies moved together. 

“C-cas…” Dean gasped out, pleasure flooding his every sense as he stared into those endless blue, blue eyes. “C-cas. I l-love you.” 

“As I do you.” Castiel growled down to him, pressing a hand to Dean’s chest over top his heart, and another to the long missing handprint once on his shoulder. “As I have and will for eternity.” Blue eyes closing felt like a loss, a whine catching in Dean’s throat as he nearly begged for Castiel to look at him again. Before he could utter a sound his body was arching from the mattress,, waves of bliss ripping through him as he was blinded with an overwhelming light, body crackling with pure energy as his soul met Castiel’s grace. 

Heat flooded from Cas’ hands across his body, coiling over the hand pressed over his heart, twisting tighter and tighter until his eyes were flaring open and he felt his orgasm ripple through him like none he had ever experienced before, eyes staring into the true face of the angel above him. Blue eyes sparkled like diamonds, three shadows of prismic energy arching from Castiel’s back as if completely new sets of wings. Dean could feel the truth of Castiel in his every atom, cells vibrating with the presence of the celestial being engulfing him, flooding the room completely as it radiated from a pure bright center in Castiel’s vessel’s chest, a miniature sun, a swelling galaxy of grace. 

Dean blindly reached for it, pressing his hand to that spot, feeling the crackle course down his arms to his neck as if he had grasped lived wires. He gasped, curling his fingers in, grabbing on to what he could not tell, and pulled Castiel down as he threw his other arm up and around the so small seeming body that contained this nuclear being. 

“Castiel.” He whispered, voice swallowed by the hum of energy roaring around them in divine harmony. “I love you.” He growled, slotting his lips to the physical weight that hours ago had been cold and lifeless beneath him. He breathed in Castiel, swallowing down his grace and shaking with the intensity of loving Castiel. He couldn’t remember where his body ended and Castiel’s began, he took it all and let Castiel consume him in return with a faith radiating from his soul that had latched onto Castiel’s back at that lake side. A faith that had kindled the fading grace inside of the angel and saved them both. 

“I love you.” He panted again, whispering it over and over, tears pouring from his eyes. He sobbed when Castiel pressed his palm over his eyes, denying him the awe inspiring sight, screaming instead as he felt Castiel’s orgasm crash through his soul, tying them together as one being, broken grace and tattered soul, a glowing handprint seared into his flesh once more.


End file.
